Red Ice
by beta25
Summary: A oneshot based on my friend and I's OCs.


**Oneshot, based on me and my friend's OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

"In the other news, Northern Atlas is still being plagued by the 'Red Ice' virus, causing another thirty people to fall victim to the incurable disease," the reporter, Lisa Lavender, said on the radio. It was funny, Luke thought. So advanced, and yet we still do not have a cure for a virus that exists since years past. Kinda funny.

Anyways, he turned it off, fixing his weapons on his forearms. He sat up, creating different objects on his palm made out of ice. It started off as a cube no larger than his fist. Then he molded it into an emblem, his emblem. It turned into a sculpture of the Invincible Girl. It was a hammer next. And at last it turned into a two-headed King Taijitu, before turning back into a cube. He sighed, the ice dissolving into air. There was a knock on the door, and he went up to answer it. But before he could, it was already opened by his ever-ignorant leader, Ezekiel.

"Seriously, why would you even knock if you're just gonna open it yourself, ya dingus?" I said to him while going back to my own bed. The dumb idiot didn't probably process what I said because of his peanut-sized brain. Seriously, this is our team leader? I expected him to be more... professional.

Not that Ezekiel Jerrell Noir is unprofessional. He is, after all, the son of the late head of Black Castle Corporation. The incident that happened was quite disastrous, with the White Fang attacking the Rivers Mansion to "avenge their brethren in the mines". My stomach still turns when I remember that incident. It was a bloody, bloody mess of bodies...

 **(~-~)**

 _"Sis!" I ran towards the falling body of my own sister, Khione. The night was just a bloody mess of everything. Gunfire is heard everywhere as the Fang continue to assault the innocents in the party. It was supposed to be a celebration, not a massacre!_

 _I saw her eyes, staring right at me, "Don't die on me sis, I swear to whatever god is out there don't you die on me!" I shouted whilst cradling her pale, weak, bloody body. She just smiled at me, raising her hand to touch my cheek. Tears were falling down from my cheeks freely as I saw another relative taken away from me for the third time in my life._

 _"Don't cry, Luke," her sweet, broken voice said. It hurts, it hurts so much to see her trying to be strong for me. I should be the one trying to comfort her, not me! "It's all gonna be okay, yo-" She coughed, blood coming out of her mouth, "-you hear? It's all gonna be fine."_

 _"Please, Khi, not like this," I hugged her, "I don't want to lose you, not here, not ever, okay?" I said in a weak whisper, "I lost too much in my life, please you can't leave me too."_

 _Her response is a mixture of a laugh and a cough, more blood coming out of her mouth. "I can't Luke, I know what I can and can't do, and I know that I can't survive, not with this much bullets in me." She continued to hack out more blood from her mouth, "Just promise, be the best hunter you could ever be and I'll be the happiest dead woman alive."_

 _"Khi, don't talk like that! You can make it out here alive," I said as I continue to hear the screams and gunfire all around me, "You can make it out of here alive, just trust me on this, okay? Now stop talking and rest, you'll be all right, trust me."_

 _"Ah, there it is," she whispered, "the numbness, the coldness, it all feels comfortable." Her eyes started to close._

 _"Khi. Khi, don't do this to me!" I shook her to wake her but her eyes drifted close already._

 _"The light, it's so cold, yet so comforting." She continued to breathe for one last second, and then her chest lay still._

 _"Khi, Khi wake up. Khione! No!" I shook her to wake her up, but there was no response._

 _I let out a scream that pierced through the heavens, and everything went white._

 **(~-~)**

"-ke? Luke? Remnant to Luke, hello?" By the time his flashback ended, a hand was already blocking his view. He blinked, trying to see where the obtrusive appendage connected.

Of course it belonged to Ezekiel.

"Zek, what in the world do you want?" Luke asked irritably.

"I said if you wanted to eat lunch, but since you gave that wall an impressive stare for five minutes, I was about to give up when you returned from wherever the hell you came from," he said, "So, where was your mind anyway?"

"Oh nothing, just remembered something that left a bad taste in my mouth," he said while making something again with his ice dust.

"Which is?"

"Nevermin-" A cough made it's way through his throat, covering his mouth in the process. He tasted blood.

He made his way to the window, spitting out a glob of blood outside. He closed it after and went back to making sculptures with Dust.

All the while hiding the red ice that he gripped tightly in his hand.


End file.
